There are various methods and apparatus known in the art for control of devices such as household appliances and lights. One known method and apparatus includes sending digitally modulated carrier communication signals along a power line to control household appliances and lights. These types of systems are generally called power line carrier systems. Generally speaking, sending communication signals over power lines for the purpose of turning appliance motors on and off is known. Sending communications signals over power lines for the purpose of turning lights on and off or for dimming lights, generally, is known.
Appliance power line carrier or communication systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,862 to Cambell, incorporated by reference herein, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,333 to Schwarzbach, incorporated by reference herein. These systems have been well developed to provide economical control of home lighting. Control systems of this type are readily and economically available from companies such as "X10 USA" (trademarked).
With the advent of satellite TV and Home Theater there is a desire by the consumer to create more complete entertainment centers in the home. These centers might consist of big screen television, large sound systems that may include karaoke, and lighting systems that help to set a mood. Home lighting control may consist of several appliances or lamps controlled over a power line carrier. This type of control system is an easy retrofit by the consumer as expensive new wiring through out the house is not required. These power line communication systems are generally inexpensive and available through many wholesalers and distributors.
Multi-parameter lighting devices are known in the realm of stage shows such as rock concerts. These lighting devices have been created to control a wide variety of functions such as color, shutter, iris, pan, tilt, and pattern projection. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,187 to Bomhorst, incorporated by reference herein, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,351 to Ballmos et. al., incorporated by reference herein. However, these multi-parameter lighting devices generally require a dedicated communications line, in addition to and separate and apart from their power lines. These multi-parameter lighting devices are typically controlled in a wired serial data type of remote control. A dedicated communications wire is plugged into each light. The wire starts at the control device and loops to each multiparameter light.
Multiparameter lighting devices made for stage shows are often very expensive and require expensive computer control systems. Lights of this type require expensive dedicated high reliability communication systems. Undesired noise on the communication lines could be seen during operation of the lighting instruments and could cause unsightly distractions during performances. Often times lights of this type are utilized under control of an operator and the time from the input of the operator to the resulted change of a parameter in the light must be visually instantaneous.